


It Can Wait

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama
Summary: What is important?It's not always what people think.





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).

She knew he was watching her; it was a trait of Nathaniel’s. She’d look up, and there he’d be; that faint lightening of his lips and warmer eyes that passed for his smile. It was something no one else saw: not co-workers, not neighbors, not friends.

No, it was hers.

She turned from her suitcase, zipping it with finality, to catch that look on his face. “Don’t tell me: you’ve been packed for hours.”

Now it brightened further. “Very well, my lady.”

Cassandra blushed. “I’m no lady.”

The argument was well-worn. It had been an argument, once. Now, it wasn’t any more than a comfortable banter. “You are,” Nathaniel declared, as quiet as ever. “My lady of the moon and stars.”

It was foolishness, even if she still wore a badge - a badge that despite everything, she’d slipped into her suitcase along with her (properly secured) Beretta. Just in case. She shook her head, but still stood to her full height so he could be the gentleman he insisted on and lift the bag with a kiss on her temple.

“The tickets?”

“I have them, and our passports.”

Of course he did. She wasn’t sure what he did within the darker pools of the intelligence - or law enforcement perhaps - community. Even now, he couldn’t tell her. It was almost certainly one of the federal agencies, Cassandra decided again. Not that it mattered. Nathaniel had retired months ago. Their relationship, always fleeting, had changed the day he’d come to her office with a bouquet of two dozen roses and knelt in front of everyone. He didn’t  _ say  _ he’d left that career for her, but it was as clear as everything else he couldn’t say.

He’d admitted later, it never would have happened if he hadn’t been able to take early retirement. There had been something in his voice that made her wonder how many in his field retired, versus…

Well, it didn’t matter.

“Oh, I forgot -”

Nathaniel sighed. “The neighbors know we’re leaving, I have plenty of euros, we have our tickets and reservations. The rest can wait. If we need it, we’ll buy it there. We’re going to Italy, not the Amazon.”

Italy. Cassandra knew her eyes were sparkling, but she couldn’t help it as she followed Nathaniel - and her suitcase - to the car. “But what about the cat?”

“Your coworker. Leliana? She said she had a key, and promised to take care of him.”

“But -”

“Cassandra, my love.” Nothing else could have stopped her quite like that. How he could speak so easily, even as he heaved the suitcase on top of his battered one, still amazed her. “It’s fine.”

**

The passports - oh, they’d had to rush them, but they’d arrived together, shiny and new. What happened to Nathaniel’s old one? She was sure he’d had one, somewhere.

Another thing she couldn’t ask, but it didn’t matter. He was just as considerate about her job and the limitations of what she could share. Detective work was perhaps less...grinding than whatever Nathaniel had done, but Cassandra would not break her oaths.

Then they arrived, only an hour late. Nathaniel jumped to the dock easily, then held out a hand to help her as the boat’s owner moved the suitcases with a smile. “You will enjoy,” he said. “I work until midnight, and the sunset will be beautiful over the canals.”

She took a breath, this time not full of diesel fumes from the engine. Now what she could smell was the sharpness of the water, something absolutely delicious from the restaurant, sparkling with lights and laughter, and something else.

“It’s the stone,” he said with a smile. “Come.”

The hotel was magnificent, its hand-blown chandelier dripping with electric candles and gilt only enhancing the inlaid wood and marble.

“Bonjourno.”

Nathaniel smiled, carrying the suitcases again. Foolish man, but she didn’t argue. When she was at work, he treated her as much as a professional as he had at the conference where they’d met. In private - to tell the truth, she didn’t mind being treated like a lady. Not at all.

“We have a reservation, I believe.”

The hostess switched flawlessly from Italian to English. “Of course, and welcome to Venice. If I can have your passports?”

Cassandra handed them over, and watched as the woman noted down the number.

“Of course. The suite is ready for you. I’ll have someone bring your bags. There is a bottle of white already chilling.” She smiled, her teeth flashing white against her deep lipstick. “I hope you enjoy your stay, Messeres Howe. Congratulations.”

Her bags, dinner...she just smiled and followed her new husband up to their suite, as luxurious as everything else. Nathaniel kissed her fingers, the new ring on her left hand sparkling in the light. She was hungry, but...it could wait.


End file.
